Pepper-pult
Not to be confused with the Bell Pepper in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. |flavor text = Some say Pepper-pult is a hot head. Some find his fiery disposition off-putting. But the truth is, he's just very focused and determined. He loves what he does. He appreciates everything he has. "I came from the weedy side of the lawn," Pepper-pult explains. "I worked hard to pull myself up by my roots. I'm a self-made pepper and I don't take a single thing for granted." }} Pepper-pult is the second plant that is unlocked in Frostbite Caves. It lobs flaming peppers at the rate of a Cabbage-pult that can deal splash damage in a 3x3 area. It is immune to Hunter Zombie's snowballs and chilling winds as well and also emits a pulse at half the fire rate of itself that can slowly thaw any frozen plant in a 3x3 area. Pepper-pult is the sixth lobbed-shot plant listed in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Direct hit from Pepper-pult deals 2.5 normal damage shots, while the splash damage equals to 0.5 normal damage shots. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Sluggish Pepper-pults lob flaming peppers at zombies and keep nearby plants warm. Special: warms nearby tiles Some say Pepper-pult is a hot head. Some find his fiery disposition off-putting. But the truth is, he's just very focused and determined. He loves what he does. He appreciates everything he has. "I came from the weedy side of the lawn," Pepper-pult explains. "I worked hard to pull myself up by my roots. I'm a self-made pepper and I don't take a single thing for granted." Plant Food upgrade Pepper-pult when fed with Plant Food launches three bursts of flaming peppers that target any zombies on screen. When the peppers hit the ground, it explodes into four mini peppers, dealing minor damage. Strategies The player should try to space out Pepper-pults so as to cover as much ground and reach every plant possible. Warm the sun producing plants by planting a row of Pepper-pults in the left-most column, especially in Last Stand. When frozen zombies are near, the player should make sure their warm defenses are congregated nearby. Another strategy is to block Hunter Zombies with Pepper-pults. They cannot be frozen, and with enough firepower from behind, the Hunter Zombie can easily be destroyed. Pepper-pults are also useful against Jester Zombies because the Jester Zombies cannot deflect its peppers, but beware of Imp Dragon Zombies as they are totally immune to the flaming peppers. Gallery Pepper-pult Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry part 1. Pepper-pult Unlocked.png|Pepper-pult unlocked. Pepper-pult Seed Packet.png|Seed Packet. Imitater pepper.png|Imitater Pepper-pult Seed Packet. HDPepper-pultfromFacebook.png|HD Pepper-pult. Pepper-food.png|Pepper-pult fed with Plant Food. Flaming Pepper.png|Projectile. Pepper-hurrikale.png|Pepper-pult in the trailer (with Hurrikale). Screenshot 2015-01-08-22-38-47.jpg|Pepper-pult on the map. EndangeredPepperPult.PNG|An endangered Pepper-pult. Pepperpultignite.gif|Pepper-pult being watered in the Zen Garden (animated). Screenshot 2015-01-10-01-47-34.png|Boosted Pepper-pult at the Zen Garden. Pepper-pultCostume(Better).png|Pepper-pult's costume. PepperPultLob.gif|Pepper-pult lobbing a flaming pepper. Valdayplants.png|Pepper-pult with a costume along with Tall-nut, Sunflower and Peashooter. Screenshot 2015-02-23-16-08-12-1.png|Costumed Pepper-pult Endless Zone card. Trivia *It is similar to its counterpart in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. The main difference though is that it throws flaming peppers instead of normal ones. The bottom leaves are green while its counterpart has orange ones. They also have different eyebrows. *It is the second new lobbed-shot plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, the first being Sap-fling. It is also the first new lobbed-shot plant that deals damage. *It does splash damage, similar to Winter Melon and Melon-pult, in a 3x3 area. *This is the fourth plant based off a pepper. The other three are Jalapeno, Chilly Pepper, and Ghost Pepper. **It is also the first pepper to not explode. *So far, Pepper-pult, Torchwood, and Fire Peashooter are the only plants to have visible flames. **These are also the only plants in the game to be able to thaw (aside from Hot Potato) and are immune to ice. **Although Snapdragon's fire breath can thaw frozen plants as well and even the first levels of an ice block if there are any zombies nearby to activate its attack, Snapdragon is not immune to ice since it does not have flames and its attack is focused in front of it, not on it. **They are also the only plants that can thaw other plants. *It is based on a bell pepper, a sweet type of pepper. *It glances before lobbing each pepper. *Dandelion, Flame Mushroom, Freeze Mushroom, Pomegranate Machine Gun, and Pepper-pult are the only non-instant attacking plants with a Sluggish recharge. **It is the only lobbed-shot plant that has a Sluggish recharge. *After it has been watered, its pepper's flame goes off and then it will spark its pepper twice and then set it alight again. A similar thing happens to Torchwood and Fire Peashooter. *Ghost Pepper and Pepper-pult are the only plants to have long watering animations in the Zen Garden. **Coincidentally, both plants are based off peppers. *It does not have its red glow effect in worlds besides Frostbite Caves. **The same thing happens to Torchwood and Fire Peashooter. *When an Explorer Zombie's torch is put out, it can re-ignite the torch, like other fire-based plants. *This, Magnifying Grass, Sap-fling (except those shot in its Plant Food ability), and Banana Launcher's projectiles cannot be deflected by Jester Zombie. *Pepper-pult has the least damaging splash damage compared to the other lobbed-shot plants. *Although the Almanac says that its recharge is "sluggish", its recharge is between "sluggish" and "slow" as its recharge is slower than "sluggish" but faster than "slow". *Sometimes, when Plant Food is used on it, it makes the same noise that Cabbage-pult makes when Plant Food is used on it before it starts launching giant peppers. ru:Перцепульта Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves Obtained Plants Category:Lobbed-shot Plants Category:Fire Plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Thawing Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants